


Old Friends

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Old Age, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are old chums and remarkably unchanged after 40 years. Written for Fan Flashworks Old Friends challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

The night stock girl from the grocery will enjoy Nice.

What?

Anne. She’s probably having a good time in the south of France.

When did she say she had gone to France?

She didn’t. You’re out of denture cream.

Sherlock, what are you on about?

Anne is the stock girl at the corner grocery on Thursday nights. She always smiles at you when we walk into the shop on Friday mornings, but she never speaks. Probably because we get there at the end of her shift when she’s too tired to talk. She only has that job to help pay her way through film school. She keeps that antique Super 8 camera in her bag, and you never find a film student without a pretentious scarf, which Anne always has. Anne? Yes, Anne. No, she doesn’t wear a tag because she works predominantly at night when the shop is closed, but she has one on the board with all the other tags that are worn out. Hers is new because she never bothers with it. Anyway, she’s been at that shop 3 years now, seeing as that’s when she took over from that idiot boy with the blue Mohawk. Third year students are eligible to submit works for consideration at the film school’s competition coinciding with the Cannes Film Festival. The festival begins in 2 days which means she’ll have left to be there for the competition which starts the day before the festival itself. I assume she’ll enjoy Nice given that her tan through every winter suggests she loves the sun enough to buy it from the beds when it’s cold.

Alright. I admit even after 40 years you never fail to impress. But, how did you know about the denture cream? 

Your teeth are out, John.

Oh. Right.


End file.
